


Trust

by bluedragoninamber



Series: No One Is An Island [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clone/Jedi, Jedi Code Breaking, M/M, Obi-Wan needs someone to take care of him, jedi behaving badly, no order 66
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Cody's love that finally taught Obi-Wan what trust meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This story follows directly after chapter two of “Acts of Love,” another story in this series. It can be read independently, though I do encourage you to go back and read the rest of the series. Thanks to Merfilly for giving me the Codywan prompt of one of them taking care of the other, and thanks to Sagittarian_Dragon for giving me the prompt of Plo leaving a note for Obi-Wan. This is my first time writing this pairing, and I hope I didn’t do too badly.**

            It wasn’t until late the next day that Obi-Wan finally got a chance to read his personal messages. Or, as was often the case now, Cody read them for him first to see if there was anything that needed his immediate attention.

            “Anything interesting, Cody?” Obi-Wan asked as he wearily stripped off his armor and robes. Cody had already dispensed with his armor and uniform and sat cross-legged on the bed as he scanned the data pad.

            “It all looks pretty routine. The usual update from the Temple…requisition forms for more supplies…wait a minute.” Cody reread the message, clearly puzzled. “Here’s a message to you from General Koon. It’s a strange one.”

            Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. “What is so strange about it? What does it say?”

            Cody read the short message aloud. “I owe you one.”

            Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I guess it worked.”

            Cody looked at his general suspiciously. “What worked?”

            Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down beside Cody. “I just helped Plo out with figuring out the finer points of human male anatomy and…um…sexual practices…pertaining to his relationship with Wolffe, of course. Apparently, the help I provided was put to good use.”

            Cody’s eyes went wide. “You mean Wolffe and General Koon are…and they…Rex and I thought he was kidding!”

            Obi-Wan laughed again. “Well, it seems you owe him an apology.” He sobered. “But really, the two of them haven’t had an easy time of it. You and I are at least the same species. But Plo and Wolffe aren’t. That has caused a few problems.”

            Cody’s eyes widened further. “I can imagine it would. And with Wolffe so unsure of himself, that would make it even more difficult.”

            Obi-Wan shrugged and took the data pad from Cody, setting it aside. “So what could I do but help Plo out?”

            Cody sighed, and Obi-Wan raised his brows. “What is it, Cody? Surely, you don’t have a problem with that?”

            Cody shook his head, a smile that was perilously close to sad creeping across his face.

            “Of course, I don’t. But Obi-Wan, you spend so much of your time taking care of everyone else. I just wish sometimes you would remember to take care of yourself.”

            Obi-Wan blushed, and Cody could see the youngling Obi-Wan had been in that shy, embarrassed expression.

            “I’ve never been very good at that. Force, you of all people know that, Cody.”

            Strong arms settled around Obi-Wan as Cody whispered in his ear. “I suppose that’s why I’m here…to make sure that there’s someone to take care of you.”

            Obi-Wan found himself at a loss for words. Cody smiled, pulling his Jedi closer.

            “Relax and let me take care of you,” Cody said. He met the blue-grey eyes and found only trust and love there, the kind of unconditional trust and love that took Cody’s breath away. Obi-Wan simply nodded.

            Cody kissed him long and deep, loathing to break contact with his Jedi even to breathe. Obi-Wan whimpered in pleasure against his lips, and Cody marveled again at just how responsive Obi-Wan was. Even the smallest physical touch from Cody got a reaction, and Cody was amazed and humbled by how easy it was for him to give the other man pleasure. Obi-Wan never held anything back when they were together. He yielded total control to Cody, and Cody had long since sworn that he would rather turn his own weapon on himself than betray the man who held his heart in his saber-calloused fingers.

            With great care, he propped Obi-Wan up on pillows, making sure he was as comfortable as possible and also making sure that Obi-Wan could watch as Cody dropped to his knees on the floor, spread his Jedi’s legs, and swallowed him down. Obi-Wan screamed, and Cody exulted as he watched that controlled Jedi façade crumble. Obi-Wan held such love for all of his men, but Cody knew that he was the only one who could make his general loose himself so completely. And Cody knew that the only reason that Obi-Wan allowed it was because he knew that Cody would help him find himself again every time.

            Aware that his Jedi was tired, Cody kept up an easy, steady pace…at least until Obi-Wan decided that he’d had enough of easy and steady.

            “Force, Cody, please!” That was about as far as his communication ability went when they made love, but Cody knew exactly what Obi-Wan wanted. He always found it appealing to be able to reduce the Jedi known as “The Negotiator” to near-speechlessness. Without warning, Cody drove his mouth down, sucking harder and deeper with a speed that only a clone could manage. Obi-Wan had already been close, and it didn’t take long before his Jedi screamed again, coming helplessly in Cody’s mouth. Cody swallowed with relish before moving from his knees to the bed to pull Obi-Wan into his arms. His Jedi kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Cody’s tongue.

            Cody would willingly have let it go at that. Cody could tell that Obi-Wan was more exhausted than he let on, and it wasn’t as if Cody was incapable of taking care of his own needs himself. Cody had intended for this to be all about Obi-Wan. The man would place the needs of every being in the universe before his own if Cody didn’t make a point of intervening.

            But it really was no surprise to Cody when his Jedi broke the kiss, turned away from him, and went to his hands and knees on the bed. A jar of lube floated through the air to land beside Cody’s hand.

            “Obi-Wan, you don’t have to…” he began.

            He heard a snort of laughter. “Do you really think I’m going to let it go at that, Cody?”

            Cody still might have resisted, but Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at him, smiling impishly and wiggling his ass in a way that Cody could not ignore.

            Cody made a sound that was perilously close to a growl. Obi-wan just kept smiling.

            “Come on, Cody. Come and take what’s yours.”

            Cody wondered where his willpower went when Obi-Wan was around even as he slicked himself up and turned his attention to preparing his partner. It was always easy with Obi-Wan, and Cody suspected that it was a Jedi ability that allowed his lover to relax his muscles so quickly. No matter, it was so much the better, and Cody never had to worry that he might inadvertently hurt the most beloved person in his life. There were those who believed that clones had no hearts. Cody was not one of those because he knew that hurting Obi-Wan would have shattered his heart forever.

            Cody wasted no time burying himself inside his partner. For his part, Obi-Wan eagerly shoved himself back against him, letting out a startled cry when Cody shifted them both, sitting down, pulling Obi-Wan into his lap, and turning him so that Obi-Wan faced Cody. This was what Cody craved…to be able to look into his Jedi’s eyes as he came. And Cody knew that this was what Obi-Wan needed…to be cradled securely in Cody’s arms as he fell apart and to be able to trust that Cody would catch him.

            It didn’t take long after that.

            Obi-Wan clung to Cody as the Jedi caught his mouth in a frantic kiss, shoving himself down as far as he could on Cody’s cock. Cody’s grip held Obi-Wan tight even as one hand twisted the Jedi’s cock sharply, bringing him off. And Cody came deep within the only man he’d ever be willing to betray his own brothers for.

            Then there was nothing but breathing for a time…breathing and clinging and sweaty auburn tangles against equally sweaty skin…and hands stroking soothingly over a scarred back as calloused fingers anchored themselves in strong shoulders.

            Eventually, there was speech. “Love you.”

            And there was a whisper. “Me, too.”

            Then there was trust and sleep.


End file.
